pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Noir Network/Bumpers
Noir Children's Program 'Noir Children's Program sign on- '''We first see a cube transition, and a green puffle wearing shuttershades skateboards on a black screen. Then the following happens: *Millie from Forest Of Secrets opens a door and everyone is upset. She opens it again (this time wearing a party hat) and everyone is happy. *Norman from Magic Gem gets his ice powers set and freezes Maria from Boje Buck's Playhouse. *Maria then unfreezes herself, and screams "WHY NORMAN?!" *The camera pans over to Elmo doing stand up comedy, and a group of pookies watching. *The scene freeze frames and the logo appears. '''Meet Iris!-' We see Janelle walk out a door with suitcases and a coat on. A pookie with black hair and ocean blue eyes walks in, with her scarf on her beak, covering it. Kayla, Jack and Sparrow run in with a banner saying "WELCOME, IRIS!" in messy paint writing. Sparrow gets a paint brush and puts some black paint on it. He splats it directly on the camera lens, and in green text (also in paint) says "JOIN THE PARTY AT NOIRNETWORK.COM TO GIVE IRIS A WARM WELCOME! PARTY IS ON UNTIL MAY 5!", and the Noir Network logo pops up. 'Pool Party- '''We see Penelope from Forest of Secrets and Frances from Magic Gem in a huge pool, throwing a ball and laughing. Then Jamie from Boje Buck's Playhouse jumps in and makes a huge splash, then the logo is engraved in the splash. '''Rainbow- '''We see Kristen and Bethany from Kitty Kingdom near a window, looking very sad. Despite we don't see the sun on the screen, the screen slightly clears up from the sun, and the pookies smile, and immediately cuts to them outside on towels and lemonade. Then, we finally see the sun and the logo flies in the sky, being held up by a bird. '''Bunny Barn-' We see Bella from Bunny Barn going down the rabbit hole to Bunny Barn, following the magic bunny, Lorelei. She sees Athena from Turtle Tots and Isabelle from Long Live The Royals having a tea party with the bunnies. Then Dr. Wolfie from Teddy Town peeks in, and everyone runs away. It cuts to the logo engraved into the table. 'Telling Jokes- '''We see Elmo, Kayla and Jack telling jokes together. As Kayla sips her milk, Jack says "What kind of place to penguins roam around aimlessly?", and Kayla asks "I don't know, what?" and Elmo says "Elmo also wants to know!" and Jack responds with "Rome!" and Elmo and Kayla laugh, and the scene freeze frames, then blurs. The logo then appears. Noir 4Kids '''Techno TV is now Noir Network-' We see Techno fiddling around with a camera and walking to a step and sitting down. She then says the following: "Hey. It's me, Techno. I hate to say it, but Techno TV has to end here. We thank you for all the fun throughout the months this was still ongoing." She then walks into a booth and turns into Noir, then there is a white box that says "TECHNO TV CHANGING INTO NOIR NETWORK IN: 5 4 3 2 1" and Techno, now Noir, walks out of the booth. Then, Noir Network finally debuts, and the first show to air is Robin Shouts. 'Noir 4Kids opening- '''We see an empty auditorium with the lights flickering on and off. The following antics then happen.: *We then go over to the light switch backstage, and reveals that it was Richard from Splojband that was flickering the lights. He then laughs and winks. *A boy and a girl pookie ride in on bicycles, wearing sunglasses and blowing bubble gum. *A TV then appears and a bunch of characters jump out of it. *The camera pans to a table, and a bottle of water rolls off it and rolls to Millie from Robin Shouts''. *Millie screams and climbs up a curtain. * Satur-movies! 'Cinema Rush!-' We see Noir run into a cinema, grabs some popcorn, gets a large soda and sits down in a cinema. A voice says, "And now, coming up next, get excited, with (insert movie here)!"